Destino Insierto
by Serenity Queen
Summary: cuantro años pasan de la partida de las Stars Lights...Serena siente que le falta algo muy importante pero no sabe que es, Cosmic Lights esta de regreso y ahora Seiya luchara por el amor de Serena


**Capitulo 1: un sueño y el regreso de los ¿Cosmic Lights?**

_**-Sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea-**_

_**-déjame ocupar su lugar en tu corazón -**_

_**-Sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea-**_

**-Serena despertó de su sueño con la frente perlada de sudor, se sentó del subito en la cama que compartía con su pequeña gata negra, su respiración era agitada y solo podia recordar las palabras de un sueño el cual ya haba vivido, si, el sueño se remontaba a el momento en que Él le confeso sus sentimientos... una y otra vez esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza y sin dejar de pensarlas se levanto silenciosamente y se dirigio hacia la cocina de aquel que ahora era su departamento donde se sirvió un vaso de agua y se quedo observando el cielo estrellado iluminado por una luna llena que reflejaba la luz de la tierra, desde la ventana que en esa sala de la casa se encontraba... -**

**Serena -¿por qué ese sueño tan extraño?... ¿dónde estarás?...Seiya –observo el reloj que colgaba de la pared y vio que no pasaba de medianoche, asi que entre suspiros, abandono el lugar y volvió a su cuarto...-**

**Muy lejos de ahí, millones de años luz en un lejano planeta, se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros atados con una coleta y ojos color zafiro contemplando la lejana luna ,recargado e una de las columnas del palacio real de la princesa del fuego...suspirando de cuando en cuando y tarareando una canción, la cual habia escrito solo para ella, pero tambien al recordarla, no podia mas que derramar lagrimas silenciosas compañeras de su dolor, tan grande como el mismísimo universo...**

Seiya: bombon –dijo en un suspiro que se perdió en el aire, ¿quien sabe donde a de ir cada suspiro dado por un joven enamorado?-

**La princesa ****Kakiou cómplice del dolor de esa estrella fugaz se acerco hasta el y coloco una mano en su hombro... **

**Kakiou: La luna esta rodeada de estrellas pero solo una permanece a su lado constantemente y es la que en el horizonte –dijo al tiempo que señalaba en dirección a la luna- brilla mas que el propio sol**

**Seiya: ¿princesa?**

**Kakiou: si tienes dudas, busca las respuestas en ellas y si no las encuentras, recuerda mis palabras y todo sera tan claro como la luz del dia y hasta la mas simple flor –dijo mientras tomaba una flor roja que yacía en el piso...-te parecerá la cosa mas hermosa que pueda existir...**

**El reloj no paraba de sonar, hacia mas de media hora se encontraba en esas condiciones, ya eran las 08:00 am, y Serena seguía en su cama tapada hasta arriba y con la almohada en la cabeza para no escuchar al escandaloso aparatejo... mas sin mucho éxito, estiro la mano y apago por completo aquel artefacto, abrió los ojos sorprendida de la hora que era y de inmediato se levanto de la cama corriendo al baño para tomar una ducha...**

**Cuando termino busco que ponerse rapidamente y cuando estuvo lista salio casi corriendo del lugar sin dar caso omiso a los llamados de luna quien intentaba detenerla para comunicarle que ese dia no tenia clases en la universidad...**

**Luna: es tan terca que cuando regrese se enfadara conmigo y fue ella quien no me dejo avisarle –dijo desde la entrada mientras daba un largo suspiro- bueno, es la primera vez en años que se levanta tarde...¿qué le estará ocurriendo?**

**Serena se llevo una gran decepción cuando llego a la universidad y vio el cartel de que no habría clases, maldijo el haberse olvidado y tambien el que Luna no le avisara, bueno ya se habia levantado asi que tenia que hacer algo, se dirigio sin mucha gana al templo Hikawa y subió las largas escaleras hasta que llego por fin a la entrada y toco a la puerta, hasta que Rei le hubo abierto...**

**Serena: hola –dijo desganada- **

**Rei: me imagino lo que paso, fuiste a la universidad y no hay clases... a veces eres tan tonta Serena. –dijo regañándola mientras dejaba que su amiga pase y esta se tiro en un sillon a descansar...-**

**Serena: no seas mala, lo olvide... ¿dónde están las chicas?**

**Rei: supongo que en sus casas o disfrutando de la vida mientras tu y yo aquí como dos tontas en plena mañana... –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y ponía cara de aburrimiento...-**

**Serena: bueno, lo merecemos ¿o no? ...siempre estamos peleando**

**Rei: ¡es que me sacas de lugar!... pero tienes razon, esto se pone difícil, estoy muuuuy aburrida**

**Serena: ¡ya se!... iré a visitar a Darien, si eso are –dijo felizmente mientras se acercaba a la puerta dispuesta a salir...-**

**Rei: Sere-tonta, esta estudiando a estas horas**

**Serena: bueno, quizas luego –mientras volvía junto a Rei y se sentaba a su lado de la misma forma que ella...- esto me aburre **

**Rei: debería conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo...**

**Serena: eso o... encender el televisor –dijo sonriente mientras tomaba el control remoto y encendía el artefacto que no muy lejos de ahí estaba, estaba sintonizado el canal de las noticias musicales, el favorito de Mina, siempre que se iba lo dejaba en ese canal supuestamente para que las demás "se informen del mundo actual" el cual extrañamente pasaba algo sobre los Three Lights...- **

**conductora: después de años de que los Three Lights han desaparecido, aun siguen tratando de encontrar rastro suyo, tal parece ser que las fans se niegan a pensar en la posibilidad de que el grupo mas codiciado de todo Japon hace 3 años desaparezca del mapa, incluso nadie volvio a ver a Taiki, Yaten o Seiya Kou... mientras tanto, sus canciones suenan en las radios locales, en el puesto numero 1 del ranking musical...**

**en el momento en que Serena escucho el nombre de Seiya comenzo a recordar el sueño que la noche anterior habia tenido, ese en el cual volvían a su mente las imágenes de aquel dia, en el que ese joven de cabellos negros y ojos color zafiro se le declaro su amor... miles de sensaciones extrañas comenzaron a apoderarse de su cuerpo, mas quizo llorar en ese instante sin saber porque, pero pudo contenerse al llamado de su amiga...**

**Rei: bueno... –dijo al momento que apagaba el televisor - parece que no los han olvidado aun...lógico, ¿quién podría olvidarse de semejantes jovenes? **

**Serena: tal parece que te volvio el alma al cuerpo ¿no? ¬¬**

**Rei: di lo que quieras, solo estas celosa**

**Serena: ¿celosa yo de que!?**

**Rei: bueno, de que tu estés comprometida –dijo levantando la mano de serena y mostrándole su propio anillo, ese que Darien le habia dado en el aeropuerto antes de marcharse a EEUU- y mejor no siga hablando**

**Serena: piensa lo que quieras, estas equivocada ¬¬**

**Rei: si como no ¬¬, Serena tonta**

**Serena: fea!**

**Rei: tonta!**

**Serena: bruja!!! **

**Rei: ¿a quien le estas diciendo bruja?**

**Serena: pues a la unica que estoy viendo!**

**¿?: chicas, basta de pelear –la voz provenía de la entrada, eran tres figuras de chicas, las cuales reconocieron al instante como Mina, Amy y Lita...-**

**Serena: chicas, me alegra que estén aquí –dijo sonriéndoles mientras las tres se acercaban a ellas...-**

**Mina: eso no importa, ¿no han visto las noticias?**

**Amy: la verdad es que Mina se empeño en que nos juntáramos todas por un echo que acaba de ocurrir recientemente**

**Rei / Serena: ¿qué echo?**

**Mina: ¡hay pero que desinformadas!... Cosmic Lights esta de regreso!!!**

**Serena: cosmi...¿qué?**

**Rei: Serena tonta!, es Cosmic Lights ¿qué es eso Mina?**

**Lita: pues, nada mas ni nada menos que...**

**Mina: nuestros queridos Three Lights!!!... con nuevo nombre y mas canciones!**

**Serena / Rei: ¿QUÉ?**

**Amy: al principio yo lo creí improbable ,pero luego de mucho meditarlo llegue a la conclusión de que...**

**Lita: lo viste por televisión Amy ¬¬**

**Amy: eso iba a decir**

**Mina: esta tarde en el parque numero 10 daran un concierto de regreso en el cual podremos aprovechar para ir a verlos y preguntarles porque es que no nos han visitado aun! –esto ultimo lo dijo furiosa ocasionando que a las demás les aparezca una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza...-**

**Serena: que bueno que esta de vuelta**

**Rei: ejem... ¿lo dices específicamente por Seiya?**

**Serena: me refería a los tres!**

**Rei: ¿enserio? Yo solo escuche que dijiste: "esta de vuelta" –lo dijo en un tono irónico el cual hizo enojar a Serena- **

**Mina: basta de pelear!...de seguro están en televisión aun...**

**-Lita se acerco al televisor y lo encendió sintonizando el canal de las noticias y en efecto , estaban teniendo un reportaje con el grupo musical "Cosmic Lights"... a Serena le dio un vuelco en el corazón a ver a Seiya, su sonrisa, sus ojos color zafiro intenso, su cabello ,tal y como lo recordaba, vestia su traje rojo al igual que sus hermanos (de sus respectivos colores)...¿qué le estaba pasando?... no lo sabia pero desde que se habia marchado sentia que algo muy importante le faltaba, algo...que ni ella podia explicar...solo queria volver a verlo...-**

**continuara...**

**N/A**: espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo  Háganmelo saber espero recibir muchos reviews. No es mi primer fic, pero si el que publicare aquí en espero les guste Bezo  


End file.
